La Haine et l'Amour se confondent souvent
by Amy24
Summary: (chapitre 3)Heero fait eclater sa colère, et Duo en fait les frais........
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)

Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo……il est……..très appétissant !

Genre : Déprimant à souhait ^^

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x 6

Remerciement : Merci à Azalea qui m'a encouragé à écrire ce one shot,enfin c'était censé etre un one shot mais pour finir c'est une fic à plusieurs chap ^^ pour voir si elle aurait plus de succès que ma fic « La Cité d'Argent ». Et merci a Hathor , la beta de cette fic, pour la merveilleuse correction qu'elle nous a faite.

La Haine et l'Amour se confondent souvent

Chapitre 1

Duo avait le cœur rempli de joie, car dans même pas deux semaines, ce serait son anniversaire. Il voulait organiser une petite fête avec ses camarades pilotes pour l'occasion.

Il descendit les escaliers à vitesse grand V, pour sauter sur Heero qui passait par-là. Mais pour le soldat qui a la maîtrise de ses émotions, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il frappa l'américain en plein visage, ce qui le mit à terre, et lui hurla au visage :

_Tu vas arrêter de me coller oui, pire que Relena !!! Tu me fais chier !!! Crois-moi, personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer parce que t'es qu'un idiot, un BAKA !!!!

Duo qui était de si bonne humeur en se levant, vit tous ses espoirs tomber en morceaux, la veille, c'était Wufei qui avait déballé son sac, le traitant d'incapable, de pilote « inutile », mais il pensait que c'était juste parce qu'il était énervé, peut être se trompait-il ?

Pour lui, tous ses rêves, venaient de partir en fumée, Heero Yuy, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, le détestait. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Il se releva, le visage neutre, et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous le regard de celui qui venait de tout briser en lui et des autres pilotes qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, Wufei affichait un air étonné, Quatre, un visage plutôt inquiet, voyant la tristesse de Duo dans son cœur. 

Trowa regardait plutôt Heero avec une lueur de reproche, voyant bien que ces paroles avait changé quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'américain, le soldat parfait, lui, essayait de garder un visage fermé, mais il avait ressenti une pointe de tristesse en voyant le pilote 02 monter dans sa chambre.

Après être rentré dans sa chambre, le pilote du Deathscythe entreprit de faire son sac. Bien que l'envie de pleurer était très présente, il se mit un point d'honneur à ne pas donner cette satisfaction à Heero et il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de Wufei et des autres pilotes.

Il se dit qu'une fois dehors, après avoir quitté la maison de Quatre où ils avaient établit leur planque, il pourrait se lâcher, crier toute la tristesse que les paroles d'Heero avaient infligées à son cœur.

Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

_Duo ? appela Quatre.

_Entre Quatre.

Après être rentré dans la chambre, l'empathe fixa son meilleur ami, ou plutôt le sac qu'il faisait, avec curiosité.

_Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Ca se voit, je m'en vais .

_Mais enfin , ………….

_Quatre, tu l'as entendu, tout comme moi, il ne m'aime pas, et ne m'aimera jamais.

_Duo, il était seulement énervé, ça arrive.

_Non, il était conscient de ce qu'il disait et je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour lui. Je le remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, ainsi qu'à Wufei.

_Mais où vas-tu aller ?

_Je vais rentrer au QG, je bosserais sur Deathscythe en attendant ma prochaine mission.

_Duo, tu ne devrais pas prendre au sérieux ce que Heero et même Wufei ont dit.

_En tout cas, ils ont eu le courage de m'avouer, ce que Trowa et toi n'avaient jamais osé dire.

_Quoi donc ?

_Que je ne servais à rien, et qu'il était inutile pour moi de me bercer d'illusion.

_C'est faux Duo ! Et tu le sais !

Pov de Duo.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je sorti de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Arrivé devant l'entrée, je vis les pilotes restant qui me regardaient avec surprise, bien qu'elle soit légèrement moins voyante chez certains.

Quand Heero me demanda où je me rendais, je lui répondis en essayant de garder un ton neutre et froid :

_Je vais là où je ne serai un fardeau pour personne.

_C'est à dire ? demanda le soldat parfait qui voulait plus de précision.

_Au QG. J'y attendrai mes prochaines instructions.

Sur ce, je quittais la planque, une larme unique tomba doucement le long de ma joue, je n'avais pas réussi à la retenir. Je me dis que c'était peut être la dernière fois que je voyais l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Fin du pov.

Trowa se tourna vers Wufei et Heero, l'air vraiment mécontent.

_Vous êtes content de vous, j'espère ? Vous avez réussi à obtenir ce que vous vouliez, non?

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne répondait, il continua sur sa lancée :

_Vous me décevez franchement ! Pour vous, Duo n'est qu'un imbécile, c'est ça ? Si vous cherchiez à voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez, vous verriez que c'est plus profond que ça ! Duo veut juste détendre l'atmosphère, vous faire plaisir, vous aider, être votre ami (_voir plus pour certain, ajouta-t-il mentalement_). Et lui, il a seulement eu le malheur de demander en retour ce qu'on lui a toujours refus : un peu d'amour et de tendresse. Et vous, vous l'avez tout bonnement rejeter, lui faisant croire, qu'il n'avait pas droit à cela, vous êtes ignoble !!

Wufei et Heero se rendirent alors compte de leur erreur, ils avait mal jugé Duo. Et maintenant, ils avaient fait croire à celui-ci qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue dans leur groupe.

Ils se posèrent la même question :

Comment pouvaient-ils se faire pardonner et se racheter aux yeux de Duo ???

Duo parcourait les ruelles sombres de la ville, marchant sous la pluie qu avait commencé à tomber, et l'avait rendu trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Mais cela, il s'en fichait, on venait de tout ruiner en lui, il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. _D'un Coté, il se demandait : comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ??? Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité d'être traiter ainsi ???. Et de l'autre il se disait : malgré tout, je les remercie de m'avoir enfin dit la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait sur moi, je ne voulais plus vivre dans le mensonge, même si ce qu'ils m'ont dit était douloureux._

Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le QG, espérant trouver du réconfort auprès de quelqu'un, si la personne en question, pensait qu'il le mériterait. Après avoir effectué les procédures d'usages, vérifié que tout était en règle ,il pénétra dans la base, et se dirigea vers la chambre où il logeait quand il venait effectuer des examens de contrôle auprès de son mentor.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, et au fur et à mesure, des sanglots le secouèrent, il lâcha les larmes trop longtemps contenues.

Après le coup de fil de Quatre, l'informant que Duo avait décidé de séjourner ici, le professeur G se dirigea vers la chambre de son élève, il toqua et entendit un petit « entrez » étouffé.

Le spectacle qu'il rencontra après avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre, l'attrista au plus haut point. Duo, le jeune garçon qu'il avait formé et qu'il considérait plus comme son fils que comme son élève était là, allongé sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, les bras serrant celui-ci très fort, le corps secoué de tremblement, laissant deviner qu'il versait toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Duo ?

L'adolescent leva la tête, remarquant enfin la présence de son mentor..

_Professeur G, que faites-vous ici ?

Le concerné s'approcha du lit de son pupille, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de celui-ci, le laissant pour le moins surpris, et lui expliqua :

_Quatre m'a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé à la planque.

Le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes se jeta dans ses bras, comprenant qu'il pouvait enfin se lâcher complètement, G lui avait donné la permission, il commença à parler avec une voix trahis par l'émotion et la tristesse :

_Papa…….pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être aim ?? Pourquoi suis-je rejett ? Est ce trop demander de pouvoir être aimé, recevoir un peu de tendresse ??

_Chhuuuttt mon poussin…….qui a plus le droit d'être aimé si ce n'est toi, j'aurai du montrer plus d'attention à ton égard moi aussi….

_Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir……..tu avais trop de travail….et me laisser être trop familier avec toi, face à J…..aurait pu être dangereux.

_Oui, mais si je m'étais montré plus attentionné, tu ne serais peut être pas dans cet état.

_Non, tu n'as rien à te reprocher…….tout est de ma faute, je le sais…….mais j'ai voulu croire……..j'avais espéré…..

Pov de Duo.

Le Professeur me serra plus encore contre lui, me caressant les cheveux, essayant de me réconforter. Je me souvins alors du jour où je lui avais demandé si je pouvais l'appeler « papa » et il m'avait demandé « pourquoi ? », j'avais répondu en rougissant que je le considérais comme mon père, il m'avait regardé un moment, et avait souri « eh bien si tu veux m'appeler ainsi, d'accord, mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls ». Depuis ce jour, nous entretenions secrètement une relation père et fils, je ne l'ai dit qu'à Quatre, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sentis partir doucement et je finis par m'endormir tout contre lui.

Fin du pov.

Pov de G.

Je le sentis s'affaisser dans mes bras, il s'était enfin endormi, je le serrai contre moi d'une main, et de l'autre, j'enlevais un peu la couverture du lit pour l'y mettre dessous afin qu'il n'est pas froid.

Après l'avoir bien couvert, je sortis sans bruit de la chambre, pour me rendre dans mon bureau avec l'intention d'avoir un entretien vidéo avec Quatre, qui pourra certainement me donner un peu plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé et qui étaient les fautifs.

Arrivé à mon bureau, j'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi, me dirigeant vers mon secrétariat.

Je m'y installai, pris le visiophone dans le tiroir, et le mit devant moi, je le branchai sur la prise de courant, et je composai le numéro des pilotes de gundam.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Wufei qui répondit, il me salua et me demanda ce que je voulais, je lui répondis :

_J'aimerai parler avec Quatre, est-il l ?

_Oui, une minute, je l'appelle.

J'entendis Wufei hurler, sûrement l'empathe était-il à l'étage, _« Quatre, G te demande sur le visiophone au salon »_, le concerné répondrit _«_ _J'arrive tout de suite »_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Wufei fit place à celle de Quatre, à qui je m'empressais de demander :

_J'aimerais te demander ce qui s'est exactement passé.

_Avant hier, Wufei a lancé des propos très méchant envers Duo, et Heero a rajouté une couche tout à l'heure. Dans quel état est-il ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

_Il est malheureux, pour lui, c'est comme si on reniait son existence, comme si il n'avait plus le goût de vivre, il a pleuré un bon moment dans mes bras….oh pardon…..je n'aurai pas du dire ça….

_Ne vous en faites pas, je suis au courant de la relation spéciale qui vous unit à Duo.

_J'en suis heureux, je n'aurai pas à me justifier de cette manière.

_Que comptez vous faire en ce qui concerne Duo ?

_Engueuler les deux fautifs en premier lieu, et ensuite, essayer de le réconforter au maximum.

_Pouvons-nous passer le voir ?

_Toi et Trowa, oui, mais pas les deux autres, ils passeront un sale quart d'heure avec moi avant ça.

_Quand pourrions-nous venir ?

_Attendons quelques jours, le temps que ça passe, je passerai ce soir, pour la punition des deux autres.

_D'accord, nous vous attendons…….mais vous savez……..je pense que la punition sera inutile…….

_Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as vu le mal qu'ils lui ont fait ? le questionnais-je surpris pour le moins.

_Je le sais, mais il s'en sont déjà pris une…..avoua Quatre.

_Par qui ? demanda G avec étonnement

_Trowa, il les a sermonné et croyez moi, ça les a remué, je pense qu'ils ont compris….

_Nous verrons cela quand je viendrai.

_Ok, a ce soir G.

Sur ce, je terminai la conversation vidéo.

Fin du pov.

Quatre se retourna, après avoir fini son entretien avec le mentor de son meilleur ami, vers Wufei qui était encore dans le salon. Celui-ci regardait ses pieds comme si ils avaient quelque chose d'intéressant tout à coup.

L'empathe l'appela doucement :

_Wufei ?

_…….

_Assied toi sur le canapé, on va parler.

_……….

Wufei obéit tout de même, et s'assit sur le canapé, n'osant prononcer aucune parole.

_Tu t'en veux, n'est ce pas ?

_Oui, beaucoup…….

_Comment considères-tu Duo en vrai ?

_Comme………comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu…….

_Pourquoi as-tu réagi alors comme ça, hier soir ?

_J'étais énervé, la mission m'avait beaucoup fatigué, surtout que j'avais eu une dispute avec…….non laisse tomber………je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui parler comme à ça, avoua-t-il tristement.

_Avec qui tu t'étais disput ? Zechs ?

_Comment le sais-tu, demanda celui-ci en rougissant.

_Je suis pas empathe pour rien, écoute, je suis sur que Duo te pardonnera pour ce que tu as dit.

_On pourrait aller le voir ?

_G ne veut pas que vous le voyez pour le moment, il dit que Duo est très triste et très perturbé, qu'il faut attendre un peu, pour moi et Trowa, il n'est pas réticent pour qu'on aille le voir, mais pour toi et Heero, il l'est et pas qu'un peu, il se fait du souci pour Duo.

_Je comprend et ce n'est pas moi qui lui reprochait de vouloir nous éloigner de Duo avec ce qu'on a fait…….

_Ne dis pas ça, tu étais seulement énervé, ce n'est pas de ta faute totalement, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

_Tu crois ? Mais pourquoi Heero a-t-il réagi comme ça, lui ?

_Pour se protéger de Duo, pour qu'il arrête de lui tourner autour, Heero refuse les sentiments qu'il a pour celui-ci.

_Mon Dieu, si Duo dépérit à cause de nous, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, avoua Wufei, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Quatre lui caressa le dos, en lui murmurant :

_Si nous sommes tous là pour lui, nous pourrons le convaincre, que il est indispensable pour nous, mais il faudra que tu lui avoue que tu l'aime comme un petit frère, lui faire comprendre que tu l'aime d'un amour fraternel, d'accord ?

_Oui tout ce que tu veux, tout ce qui peut l'aider à guérir.

Quatre pris Wufei dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule, sous le regard attendris de Trowa, pas du tout jaloux, ayant compris que le chinois regrettait amèrement son geste.

Le pilote du Shenlong finit par s'endormir, et l'empathe l'allongea sur le canapé.

Il s'approcha alors de son amant, et lui murmura :

_Tu te charges de Heero ?

_Merci de me laisser le plus gros du travail, répondit le français.

_Vaut-il mieux deux silencieux, ou un empathe et un silencieux ?

_T'es méchant, fit Trowa, l'air boudeur.

_Mais non, répondit le méchant en embrassant son amour sur le bout des lèvres.

Sur ce, il monta dans la chambra chercher une couverture pour que Wufei n'attrape pas froid.

Trowa, quand à lui, se dirigea vers la chambre du glaçon, et entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le découvrir non pas sur son ordinateur, mais assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, un expression intense de tristesse sur le visage.

Il s'approcha de celui qu'il croyait froid, et lui mit doucement la main sur l'épaule en l'interpellant :

_Heero ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers son frère d'armes, et Trowa pu voir grâce à la lueur de la Lune, les deux fines rivières de larmes, qui dévalaient les joues de Heero.

Le français n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que le japonais regrettait très sincèrement son geste, surtout envers la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il voulut aider le pilote du Wing à en parler, il essuya les larmes avec les pouces, tout en le questionnant :

_Tu t'en veux, tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ?

_Oui………j'ai été affreux……..je m'en veux si tu savais………il ne me pardonnera jamais………je l'ai brisé………je l'impression de m'être arraché la moitié du cœur.

_Il te pardonnera, il t'ai………..t'adore trop pour ça (_oups, c'est que j'ai failli tout avouer, mais il faut qu'ils s'avouent leur sentiment seuls, pensa Trowa)_

_J'ai été ignoble avec lui……..je me dégoutte moi même….

_Heero, je peux te poser une question ?

_Oui….

_Pourquoi tu ne lui pas dit que tu l'aimes ?

_J'ai peur qu'il me rejette……..j'ai même peur de mes sentiments…….je n'ai jamais connu ça avant………et après ça………je crois qu'il ne m'accordera plus un seul regard…….

_Mais non ne dis pas, tu verras tout va s'arrangera, chut maintenant, calme toi, fit-il en prenant Heero dans ses bras, qui pleura toutes ses larmes, jusqu'à la dernière avant de s'endormir.

Le français le mit dans son lit, et descendit voir Quatre qui s'empressa de lui demander :

_Alors ?

_J'aurai jamais cru qu'il était aussi sensible, avoua Trowa.

_Précise ?

_Il a pleuré, il s'en veut d'avoir dit toutes ses choses à Duo.

_Ca prouve qu'ils ont compris tous les deux, espérons que G ne les accablera pas d'avantage.

_Et que Duo reviendra parmi nous….

_Pour ça, il faut que Wufei et Heero avoue tous deux, ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment pour Duo…….tu penses qu'ils y arriveront ?

_Pour Heero, je n'en sais rien…….pour l'autre, à toi de me le dire, c'es toi qui a parlé avec lui.

_Wufei a dit qu'il ferait tout pour que Duo guérisse.

_Alors, nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer…..

_Oui…

Une sonnette retentit, les deux amoureux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrirent, laissant place au Professeur G.

_Bonjour Professeur G, accueillerent-ils en chœur.

_Bonjour Trowa, Bonjour Quatre…….où sont-ils ?

_Wufei s'est endormis dans le salon, répondit Quatre.

_Et Heero s'est endormis dans sa chambre, ajouta Trowa.

_Parce que en plus, vous les avez laisser dormir !!!! Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Duo !!! Réveillez les immédiatement !!!

_Croyez moi, ils regrettent sincèrement ce qu'ils ont fait, ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que Duo les considèrent comme avant et revienne ici….

_Je le conçois, mais appelez les tout de même !

Trowa se dirigea vers la chambre de Heero, tandis que Quatre se rendit au salon avec le mentor de Duo, où ils y trouvèrent Wufei, toujours endormi.

G remarqua tout de suite, les deux fines traces rouges de chaque côté des yeux du pilote de Shenlong.

_Il l'a pleur ? questionna-t-il.

_Oui…tout à l'heure, j'ai discuté avec Wufei, et Trowa avec Heero…..

_Ont-ils vraiment compris, tu penses ?

_Oui, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi démonstratif….

_Alors laissons le dormir….

_Je suis désolé, mais je suis déjà réveillé, répondit une petite voix.

L'empathe et le mentor regardèrent en direction du pilote 05, celui-ci s'était assis, et avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras, cachant sa tête dans ceux-ci.

Quatre s'assis auprès de lui, et lui posa la main sur le crâne, en essayant de le réconforter :

_Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger……

.

_Je l'espère, je l'espère de tout cœur…

Trowa et Heero descendirent au même moment par les escaliers, et rentrèrent dans le salon. Le Soldat Parfait gardait la tête baissée, n'osant croiser le regard de personne.

_Assied toi, à coté de Wufei, Heero…..

Le concerné obéit tout de suite.

_Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous punir, vous avez compris la gravité de votre geste, je suis venu néanmoins, vous dire quand vous pourrez voir Duo, etc. J'attend vos questions, si vous en avez.

_Comment va-t-il ? demanda Heero, hésitant.

_Il est très triste, je ne peux vous le cacher, il a pleuré un bon moment, puis s'est endormis. Vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant demain.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Wufei.

_Je veux qu'il passe une bonne nuit, et demain, je l'emmènerai à l'infirmerie pour lui faire quelques test psychologiques.

Wufei et Heero, avaient les mains qui tremblaient, signe de leur peur, si Duo dépérissait…


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)

Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo……il est……..très appétissant !

Genre : Déprimant à souhait ^^, Pov de Heero, Pov de Wufei, etc, je vous laisse deviner le reste ^^

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x 6

Remerciement : Merci a Azaléa^^ , la beta de cette fic, pour la merveilleuse correction qu'elle nous a faite.

Réponses aux review :

**_Yami-rose 1 :_** Lol déprimant hein ? ca risque de durer encore un petit moment, mais je vais agrementer de quelques petites passages romantiques ou kawai^^, faudrait pas que tt le monde se mette a deprimer quand mm^^

**_Raziel :_** contente que cette fic te plaise aussi, mais c'est vrai que pour cit d'argent c'était un peu ma faute, vu que j'avais mis 5 chap d'un coup, ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, les 3 prochains sont déjà prêt^^ !!

**_Oouky :_** lol ne t'en fais pas la suite arrive^^ !!

La Haine et l'Amour se confondent souvent

Chapitre 2

Pov de Wufei :

La rencontre avec Duo avait finalement été repoussé. G jugea préférable de le garder en observation, vu l'état de « désolation » dans lequel il était, et de le laisser se reposer, pour oublier ce petit accident.

En attendant que le natté sorte de cette déprime, son mentor avait envoyé un message aux autres professeurs pour les prévenir que Duo ne serait pas apte à combattre pendant un temps encore indéterminé.

Mais l'américain n'avait pas été le seul, jugé inapte au combat, c'était aussi mon cas et celui de Heero. Nous n'avions pas signalé en détails les raisons de notre aptitude, il n'y avait que G qui se doutait des vrais raisons ainsi que Trowa et Quatre.

Le Soldat parfait avait carrément refusé sa mission, devant le visage plus que surpris de son mentor, qui nous parvenait du visiophone. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, que l'écran devint noir.

Après quoi, Heero s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Maxwell, et n'en était plus sorti, en tout cas c'est ce que Quatre m'avait raconté.

Je ne pouvais vérifier ses dires, car depuis la visite du mentor de Duo, je n'avais pas quitter ma chambre non plus, Quatre se retrouvait obligé de me rapporter mon repas, je lui disais à chaque fois, « laisse, je n'ai pas faim », mais il me noyait sous une tonne d'arguments jusqu'à ce que je craque.

Sur le coup, on aurait dit Duo, lui aussi avait ce don, faire craquer n'importer qui avec son bavardage incessant, mais que j'appréciais tout de même, car il savait animer cette demeure. Je suppose que Trowa devait faire de même avec Heero.

Je ne cessais de me repasser en boucle, les différentes disputes que j'avais eu avec celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère, et pourtant à qui, j'avais mené la vie dure, je m'en rendais compte à présent.

Une seule fois, je lui avais montré qu'il était très important à mes yeux, mais ce jour là, il n'y avait que moi pour en témoigner.

« Flash-Back »

Duo et moi avions reçu une mission à faire, les autres pilotes étaient déjà en mission depuis quelques jours, et ne reviendraient que la semaine suivante.

J'espérais que cette mission pourrait enfin le calmer, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de stresser à mort, vu que le « glaçon de son cœur » était parti en mission.

Dans la maison que nous avions actuellement investit comme couverture provisoire, nous avions été obligé de loger tous les cinq dans la même chambre. La cohabitation avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Mais, depuis le soir où Trowa, Quatre, et Heero avaient quitté la planque, depuis cette nuit, j'entendais très souvent des murmures, voir des sanglots étouffés, de la part du jeune natté, il répétait d'une toute petite voix, à peine inaudible « Hee-chan………….Hee-chan….reviens………..t'en prie ».

On dit que l'amour est aveugle, dans ce cas là, ce serait Heero, l'aveugle, il ne voit pas que sous ses yeux, Maxwell lui voue un vrai culte, qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie, j'en suis même sûr, pour sauver la sienne.

Espérons que cette mission aurait l'occasion de changer les idées à ce petit idiot, qui sans que je ne le rappelle à l'ordre, ne se nourrirait même plus à l'heure qu'il est.

Je faisais mon sac, et Duo faisait le sien, avec lenteur, _encore en train de penser à son petit japonais_, pensai-je en souriant intérieurement, _j'espère qu'il aura le courage de lui avouer quand celui-ci rentrera._

Nous nous dirigions vers nos Gundams, et nous envolaient vers notre destination, une base de OZ située sur Terre, en Australie.

Notre mission, une fois effectuée, c'est à dire, détruire les unités de Taurus présentes, et la base, pour stopper leur production d'armes, nous rejoignions la forêt, où nous avions laissé nos armures mobiles.

Mais, c'était difficile d'avance, une tempête faisait rage, nous étions trempés, et avions peine à avancer. Soudain j'entendis un bruit lourd, je me retournais, et vis Duo, à terre.

Je me précipitai à tout vitesse vers lui, passer une main derrière son dos, pour le remonter un peu vers moi, et posai l'autre sur son front qui était brûlant.

Vu les forces peu suffisantes qu'il prenait lors de ses repas, et qu'il se laissait dépérir, on pouvait aussi rajouter, la pluie, qui avait provoqué une baisse de sa chaleur corporel, je n'étais pas surpris de voir que Duo ne pouvait pas tenir le coup plus longtemps.

Passant une main sous ses genoux, et l'autre sous sa tête, pour le soutenir, je soulevai le natté dans mes bras, et appuyai sur sa nuque pour qu'il se colle à lui et récupère si possible un peu de chaleur.

J'ai marché, pendant environ 15 minutes sous la pluie, un fin sourire de soulagement m'a étiré les lèvres en voyant nos Gundams à proximités.

Après être rentré de mission, j'ai veillé pendant deux jours Duo, prenant sa température toutes les heures, le calfeutrant sous une tonne de couvertures.

Quand il s'est réveillé, j'ai prétexté qu'il s'était évanoui en arrivant à la planque, et qu'il avait dormi d'un trait pendant ces deux journées, sans aucune raison particulière si ce n'est sa fatigue flagrante. Après m'avoir regardé avec une moue de gamin, qui aurait pu en faire capituler plus d'un, il a accepté de me croire.

Pov de Wufei :

En repensant à ce qui s'était passé, je dois avouer que ce jour là, Duo m'a fait la plus belle frayeur de ma vie.

Je pense que c'est ce jour là que j'ai réalisé, qu'il n'était pas si immortel qu'il voulait nous le faire croire, il voudrait passer pour un adulte, pour Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, mais en faite, il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, même pas un adolescent, mais tout simplement, un enfant, qui n'avait qu'une seule peur, c'est d'être rejeté, ce que nous avions malheureusement provoqué, malgré ce que nous ressentions pour lui, sans pour autant oser lui avouer.

Espérons qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour réparer le mal que nous lui avons fait, car même s'il ne nous pardonne pas, je crains que nous ne l'ayons déjà brisé de l'intérieur pour toujours. Je vous en prie, Nataku, n'importe quel dieu, donne nous une deuxième chance, une chance de prouver à Duo qu'il fait parti de notre famille, que nous l'aimons et que nous ne désirons que son bonheur. 

Mais le bonheur de mon petit frère, ne sera comblé, que si l'homme de sa vie, lui rend ses sentiments, je prie pour que vos deux âmes se trouvent, qu'elles se complètent enfin, je sais que malgré toi, Yuy, tu aimes Duo, l'étincelle de joie qui passe dans tes yeux, dès qu'il croise ton chemin, n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Pov de Heero :

Voilà quatre jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, je sais déjà que ce n'est pas bon signe, je refuse mes missions les unes après les autres, je pleure la plupart du temps, essaye de soigner mon chagrin comme je peux, mais comment soigner une tristesse comme celle-ci ?

Avoir dit des paroles aussi cruelles envers la personne que j'aime plus que tout, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que j'ai fait, aucun mot ne peut le définir.

J'ai cru te détester, j'ai même essayé de te haïr, mais en fin de compte, j'ai tout confondu.

On dit souvent que l'amour et la haine se confondent, aujourd'hui je peux l'affirmer, car la haine que je croyais éprouver pour toi est en train de te détruire.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, mon moral, mon avenir, dépendrait de ta personne, je me fiche de ce que mon mentor peut penser actuellement, ce qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est toi.

Je me repasse la scène en boucle, essayant de comprendre mon geste, je ne vois qu'une solution, mais qui ne justifie tout de même pas un tel acte de ma part. 

Je ne voulais pas t'avouer mon amour, je voulais que tu t'éloignes de moi, pour que je puisse oublier ce sentiment qui un jour, a fait fondre la glace autour de mon cœur.

J avait fait de moi un soldat parfait, mais tout humain a des sentiments, qu'il renie ou non, ils refont toujours surface, si je devais annoncer à mon mentor, pourquoi j'ai refusé ses missions, pourquoi j'agis de la sorte ?

Je pense qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais enfin le courage de lui répondre « parce que je suis malheureux et amoureux ».

Oui, malheureux, d'avoir compris que le sentiment que je ressens est tout l'inverse ce celui que je t'ai dit.

Comment aurais-je pu un jour te détester, toi si beau, si mignon avec ton sourire enfantin, tes longs cheveux dans lesquels j'aurai tant voulu y passer mes doigts

La haine est si proche de l'amour, mais elle peut tout détruire, j'espère qu'il me restera assez de temps pour tout reconstruire.

Personne ne pourra me réconforter, ni même Trowa, tant que je ne t'aurai pas vu, en bonne santé, ta lueur joueuse et malicieuse au fond de tes yeux. 

Mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai peur de te voir, de devoir affronter, cette tristesse infinie dans ton regard, je ne pourrais le supporter, te voir malheureux par ma faute, peut être que si je disparais de ta vue, ton état s'améliora et tu retrouveras cette joie de vivre, que nous avions toujours connu.

J'ai peur pour toi, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, ton absence m'est insupportable. J'aimerais tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, te murmurer des mots d'amour.

 Mais la peur me paralyse, la peur que J ne découvre que tu as brisé le Soldat Parfait qu'il avait mis tant d'années à concevoir, la peur que mes sentiments pour toi ne soient rejetés, Quatre a beau toujours me dire, que mes sentiments sont plus que réciproques, la peur qu'il se trompe peut être, laisse traîner le doute en moi.

Duo je t'en supplie, reviens vite, je ne suis plus rien sans toi, tu es ma moitié…….mon âme sœur, sans toi, je suis incomplet, Heero ne peut vivre sans Duo, ma vie sans toi n'a plus d'intérêt.

S'il te plaît revient, je t'avouerai mes sentiments……..je te le promet…….

Je t'en prie…….reviens………

Une sonnette retentit. Trowa alla ouvrir la porte et rencontra à sa plus grande surprise : Zechs Merquise. Il sortit sans perdre une seconde, son arme, caché dans son dos, juste au niveau de sa ceinture, et la pointa en direction de son ennemi.

_Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

_C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, répondit une voix, provenant de derrière lui.

Le français se retourna et vis sur le seuil de la porte du salon, son petit ami, Quatre, le visage neutre. Croyant que son amant avait rejoins la camp adverse, il demanda d'une voix étranglée, les larmes commençant à couler doucement le long de ses joues :

_Quatre, est ce que tu nous a trahi…….est ce que tu……m'as trahi ?

Cette question n'est pas une affirmation, non, il ne voulait tout simplement pas le croire. L'arabe ne l'aurait jamais trahi, Quatre l'aimait, il lui avait plusieurs fois dit, mais est ce que tout ceci n'était pas que pure mensonges pour accumuler des informations sur les pilotes ?

L'empathe s'approcha doucement de son aimé qui versait toutes les larmes de son corps, Quatre, eut une expression touché, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Trowa pleurer, et ce n'était pas très joli à voir, il ressentait au plus profond de son âme, la peine que son amant essaye de garder cachée, malgré les larmes bien présentes.

Arrivé a à peine quelques centimètres du pilote du Heavy Amrs, il plaça lentement ses mains sur les yeux de celui-ci, pour essuyer les larmes qui en coulaient, puis les retira pour les placer autour du cou de Trowa, et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, rendues salées, à cause des larmes, puis consentit à enfin répondre à sa question pour le rassurer :

_Ne pleure pas, je ne t'ai pas trahi, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'expliquer, viens.

Sur ce, il prit la main du français, invita d'un signe de tête, le pilote du Epyon à les suivre, et s'installa sur le canapé avec son petit ami tandis que Zechs prenait place sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, Quatre expliqua la situation à son petit ami, qui était perdu au milieu de tout ça :

_Si j'ai demandé à Miliardo de venir, c'est pour essayer de faire retrouver le sourire à Wufei.

_Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le pilote 03, qui ne comprenait toujours pas grand chose.

_Wufei et moi sommes ensembles, avoua-t-il faiblement le bras droit de Oz.

_Depuis ? demanda avec précision Trowa, qui n'aimait pas trop l'idée que le pilote du Shenlong entretienne des relations plus intimes avec leur ennemi.

_Pas longtemps, c'est encore assez nouveau, notre amour a commencé il y a bien plus longtemps, mais il a fallu que je quitte Oz, sinon Wufei n'aurait pas accepté d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec moi.

_Vous ne faites plus partie de Oz ? demanda le pilote à la mèche, pour le moins surpris.

_Non, plus depuis deux mois.

_Pourquoi avoir quitté Oz ? Même si Wufei vous l'a demandé, vous n'avez pas les même idées que lui et donc que nous.

_Je m'étais engagée dans cette guerre, pour faire payer, la destruction de mon royaume, mais je comprenais le combat que vous meniez, je ne partage pas les même idées que Treize, lui serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous abattre, ou obtenir quelques conque informations permettant d'avoir entre leur mains, ceux qui ont conçus vos armures mobiles, torturer, violer, peut être la méthode du moment qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut, moi je ne ferai jamais cela.

_Je vois.

_Tu peux voir Wufei, maintenant, Miliardo, informa Quatre, jugeant que l'interrogatoire était déterminé, et que toutes les raisons que le jeune homme aux long cheveux blonds avaient évoqué prouvait sa bonne foie.

_Merci Quatre.

L'ex bras droit de Oz se dirigea vers la chambre de celui qui avait su enflammé son cœur, et l'avait convaincu de les rejoindre. Il frappa doucement, sans pour autant obtenir de réponses, il décida d'ouvrir la porte et investit les lieux. 

La chambre était dans un état plus que déplorable, preuve que pour un jeune si soigné, comme l'était l'héritier du clan Dragon, le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis quelques jours.

Il s'approcha du lit de Wufei, où celui-ci y était allong .

_Wufei ? appela-t-il tendrement.

_S'il te plaît……..Quatre……..laisse moi……

_Ce n'est pas Quatre.

Intrigué, Wufei se retourna, pour rencontrer avec surprise, l'homme de sa vie.

- Miliardo………il baissa la tête, doucement.

L'élu de son cœur, le lui la releva lentement, avec une main, et l'embrassa avec douceur et amour. Puis recula, pour regarder dans les yeux, l'homme au regard si triste maintenant.

_Tu veux en parler ?

_Je sais pas……

_Ca pourrait te soulager, tu ne crois pas ?

_Oui……..je veux mon petit frère……..voir son sourire……sa bonne humeur……rire à ses blagues…

_Tu le verras. Ecoute…….je vais en parler avec G, d'accord ?

_D'accord.

L'héritier de la Famille Peacecraft se leva, et se rendit auprès des deux derniers pilotes restant, n'ayant pas encore sombrés, et qui n'avait encore un pied sur la terre ferme.

_Tu as réussi à le réconforter ? demanda le petit blond, inquiet.

_J'ai essayé au moins……il faut organiser une rencontre avec Duo, c'est la seule solution, sinon on va tous les perdre. Où est le visiophone ?

_Euh……..sur la table.

Regardant dans la direction de celle-ci, il vit en effet que l'engin était en face de lui, mais que trop énervé, et inquiet pour les pilotes sombrant dans la dépression, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Prenant celui-ci, pour le positionner bien en face de lui, il l'alluma et composa le numéro du professeur G. Après quelques minutes, l'écran s'alluma, et on vit le mentor de Duo apparaître.

_Professeur G ?

_Zechs ?

_Oui. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

_Qu'avez vous fait des pilotes ?

_Si vous renouveliez un peu plus vos informations, vous sauriez que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Oz ou Treize lui même.

_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cette soudaine décision ?

_L'homme que j'aime est un pilote de Gundam, est ce assez clair ?

_Homme ? Pilote ?

_Vous avez très bien compris, je suis gay, et celui que j'aime est Wufei Chang, qui est en train de dépérir à vue d'œil, ainsi que Heero Yuy.

_Ils ne sont les seuls. Mais dès que je propose à Duo une entrevue, il refuse tout net.

_Pourquoi ?

_Après les paroles blessantes que Heero et Wufei lui ont balancé en pleine figure, c'est compréhensible que Duo ait peur qu'ils rajoutent une troisième couche. Il ne survivrait pas mentalement.

_Je pense pourtant que l'entrevue est la seule solution, prétextez des examens médicaux à Duo, et moi je m'occupe des deux autres.

_D'accord . Rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

_Disons dans deux heures, le temps qu'on les forces à se lever, et à s'habiller correctement.

_Ok.

Je me retournai vers Quatre et Trowa, après avoir éteint le visiophone. Ils hochèrent la tête, nous étions tous d'accord, cette situation devait changer ou nous perdrions trois êtres qui nous sont chers.

Tandis que je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Wufei, Trowa et Quatre partirent en direction de celle d'Heero.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, j'entrai, avançai vers lui, le prenait dans mes bras d'un coup alors qu'il était quasiment dans les nuages et l'emmenai dans la salle de bain, je le déshabillai rapidement, l'allongeai dans le bain, sans même que celui-ci ne réagisse pour autant, et l'aspergeai d'eau froide avec la pomme de douche, le réveillant d'une traite.

_Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Miliardo ??? Fiche moi la paix !!!

J'arrêtai la pomme de douche, voyant qu'il allait enfin commencer à m'écouter.

_T'es prêt à m'écouter ? A arrêter de déprimer ?

_Pour quoi faire ?

_On va voir Duo au QG.

_C'est vrai ? me demanda Wufei d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

_Oui.

_Mais comment va réagir Duo ?

_On ne le saura que si on y va, mais d'abord une bonne douche, ça te remettra les idées en place.

_D'accord.

Pendant près d'une heure et demi, je l'ai lavé, j'ai savonné ses cheveux, lui se laissant totalement faire, il réfléchissait sûrement plus au fait de savoir quelle serait la réaction de Duo, il devait commencer à appréhender l'entrevue.

Après l'avoir essuyé, j'ai commencé à l'habiller, comme on fait avec une poupée, lui faisant enfiler, une jean bleu et un t-shirt noir assez moulant, sans même qu'il ne râle sur mes goûts vestimentaires. J'ai peigné ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes que j'ai ensuite laissé détachés.

_Voilà, maintenant tu es tout beau.

_Et si il ne voulait pas me pardonner…….si il allait me détester pour toujours ?

_Tu ne le sauras que si tu y vas, mon amour.

_Je sais…….

« Du côté de Trowa et Quatre »

Trowa et moi montions les escaliers, puis nous entrâmes sans frapper dans la chambre, sachant que de toute façon, monsieur n'aurait pas daigné répondre.

Mais cette fois-ci, nous le vîmes, endormis sur le lit, vaincu par la tristesse et la fatigue sûrement.

Mon petit ami entreprit de réveiller l'adolescent au cœur brisé, tandis que je cherchai une tenue convenable à lui faire porter, dans l'armoire.

Heero murmura, pas encore réveill :

_Quoi ?

_Habille toi.

_Pour faire quoi ? Laisse moi tranquille. Le Japonais mit son oreiller sur sa tête.

_On va voir Duo, ajouta Quatre, espérant que ça le motiverait.

Le Soldat Parfait enleva visiblement la couverture de sa tête.

_Vrai ?

_Vrai.

_Mais je pensais que G nous avait interdit d'y aller.

_On s'est arrangé et on a obtenu une entrevue, expliqua l'empathe, « avec l'aide de Miliardo » ajouta-t-il mentalement.

_Mais…….je ne peux pas me montrer à lui…….j'ai été odieux ……….

_Alors à toi, d'essayer de réparer le mal, répondit le français, très calme.

_Allez lève toi et habille toi, lui demanda l'arabe en souriant.

Heero se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea vers l'armoire, poussa doucement Quatre, qui était devant celle-ci, et en sortit un jean et une chemise blanche. Il s'habilla rapidement, ce qui pouvait montrer qu'il est tout de même impatient de voir Duo, malgré sa peur du rejet, et se recoiffa un peu.

_Prêt Heero ?  demanda le Français.

_Oui, enfin, je l'espère. Après tout, il n'était pas rassuré, si le natté le rejetait, il n'aurait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, ce serai une décision justifiée.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Zechs et Wufei. Quatre et Trowa regardèrent celui-ci, de haut en bas, et le chinois sentit ses joues devenir rouges, mais il comprenait cette réaction, il ne s'était jamais habillé de cette façon, même s'il possédait quelques habits de ce style.

Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude, il envisageait toutes les possibilités de retrouvaille avec son petit frère. Les situations qu'il redoutait le plus étaient celles où son frère tomberait dans la déprime totale ou le rejetterait amèrement.

_Ca va, Wufei ? demanda le petit blond, inquiet, le visage de son ami étant triste à voir.

Le chinois avait en effet perdu quelques kilos, tout comme Heero, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se nourrissait pleinement. Leurs visages étaient marqués de cernes très profondes, on pouvait encore y voir les traces rouges le long de leurs joues, signe qu'ils avaient tous deux beaucoup pleuré durant ces derniers jours, seules leurs vêtements leur rendaient un tant soit peu le sourire, un peu crispé, peut être plus réel qu'il ne l'était véritablement.

_Pas trop……..je suis angoissé…….

_Comme ça, on est deux, soupira Heero.

_Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, sourit intérieurement Miliardo, on pourrait les comparer à deux jumeaux en ce moment, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

Le pilote du Epyon passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, et amena celui-ci dans ses bras, pour lui procurer un câlin réconfortant. Celui-ci se calfeutra tout de suite contre lui, signe qu'il avait très peur en ce moment, car dans quelques minutes, son avenir pouvait basculer tout comme celui de son frère d'arme.

Trowa, ne pouvant pas remplacer Heero, dans le rôle de l'élu de son cœur, ajouta tout de même son geste réconfortant en tant que le grand frère, rôle qu'il prenait très à cœur, et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

_Merci……..répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Après quelques minutes passés dans le silence, les pilotes se rendirent au QG. Chacun se posait les mêmes questions à ceux ci près .

Dans quel état allaient-ils trouver leur Duo ? Allait-il rejeter les pilotes qui lui avaient fait du mal ? Heero aurait-il le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à Duo ? Allait-il laisser sa fausse haine prendre le dessus, pour dissimuler son amour ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse :   
  
Origine : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo voir même Wufei avec ses beaux cheveux détachés......il est........très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Déprimant à souhait , Pov de Duo, Pov de Wufei, etc, c'était censé être un one shot mais j'ai toujours trop de choses à dire  
  
Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x 6  
  
Remerciement : Merci a Aza , la beta de cette fic, pour la merveilleuse correction qu'elle nous a faite.  
  
Notes de l'Auteur : C'est Chtite Elfie qui m'a encouragé à faire la suite, elle a lu le premier chapitre de la fic avant tt le monde, chanceuse Chtite ! ! !  
  
La Haine et l'Amour se confondent souvent  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
« Pov de Duo »  
  
Je suis brisé, j'ai mal au cœur. Le premier jour, Wufei avait détruit mon moral. Le second jour, Heero m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur.  
  
Après tout j'aurai dû m'en douter, qui pourrait aimer un gosse comme moi. A part G , que je considère comme mon propre père et Quatre, qui est mon meilleur ami, je ne vois personne d'autre.  
  
D'ailleurs en parlant de mon père, le voilà. Il s'approche de moi et passa affectueusement sa main dans mes cheveux et je lui souris un peu en guise de remerciement. Ca peut paraître un geste si anodin, mais venant de lui, c'est une marque d'affection profonde.  
  
Il en profite pour mélanger un peu mes cheveux, vu qu'ils sont dénattés car je viens de finir une petite sieste que je n'avais pu entreprendre que grâce aux calmants que G m'avait fourni. Je ne sais pendant combien d'heures j'ai dormi, je me souviens seulement que papa est resté jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme car avant de sombrer dans le sommeil j'ai pu entendre murmurer « Bonne nuit mon ange ».  
  
Inconsciemment je crois que j'ai souris a ce moment là, d'une façon très bête, mais je me rend compte à présent combien la présence de mon père m'est vital à mes côtés en ce moment. Nous n'avons partagés que trop peu de souvenir, je me souviens d'un qui restera pourtant le plus beau de tous.  
  
« Flash Back »  
  
Deux hommes se tiennent l'un à côté de l'autre, il s'agit d'un jeune ado plus particulièrement et de son père, quoi que il ne lui ressemble guère. Ils sourient gaiement, le plus jeune semble émerveillé, ils se baladent pieds nus le long de la plage, profitant de ce moment privilégié.  
  
Puis l'ado s'avance vers l'eau, plonge ses mains dedans, semblant chercher quelque chose, il en ressort après quelques secondes, un coquillage et le montre à son père. Celui-ci sourit et le rejoint, le jeune homme en profite alors pour l'arroser et s'en suit une véritable bataille d'eau.  
  
Ils jouent ainsi toute la journée, puis s'assieds sur le sable et regarde le soleil couchant, ensemble, l'adolescent se colle à l'adulte, alors que les rayons du soleil diminuent à vue d'œil pour laisser place à une couleur plus rouge jusqu'à s'éteindre.  
  
Puis à la nuit tombée, ils se dirigent vers une camionnette, garé non loin de la plage mais curieusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ni monte, ils semblent ne pas vouloir se séparer, tout à coup le fils se jette dans les bras de son père en pleurant.  
  
L'adulte lui caresse les cheveux tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes, le plus jeune se redresse un peu et l'homme en profite pour essuyer les larmes de son enfant. Il sourit à celui-ci et se dirige vers une autre voiture garée près de la première.  
  
Chacun part de son côté, mais aujourd'hui, ils ont eu ce moment privilégié, leur secret, rien qu'à eux deux, dont personne ne serait au courant, mais qui pour eux restera à jamais le plus beau souvenir qu'ils aient eu.  
  
« Fin Flash Back »  
  
Alors que je suis sur mon petit nuage, dans mes pensées, loin de ce moment rempli de souffrance, j'entend mon père me parlait :  
  
- Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il.  
  
- Mal au cœur....répondais-je tristement.  
  
- Je vois. Dans quelques heures, je viendrais avec quelques collègues te faire quelques examens supplémentaires.  
  
- Encore...  
  
- Oui je sais. Mais ta subite fièvre m'inquiète un peu, dit-il en posant le dos de sa main sur mon front fort chaud. T'as pris ta température comme je te l'ai dis ? Ajouta-il.  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Pas loin des 40.  
  
- C'est pas encourageant. Tu as dormi un peu ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est bien, repose toi encore, fit-il en m'allongeant doucement sur mon lit.  
  
D'accord.  
  
G est le seul avec Quatre, qui prend vraiment soin de moi. Ils font attention à mon moral, à ma santé, surtout depuis qu'ils ont appris que j'étais cardiaque, eux seuls sont au courant bien évidemment.  
  
Si les mads ou même les autres pilotes étaient au courant, il y a déjà longtemps qu'on ne me laisserait plus piloter mon Gundam, ni même effectuer des missions, il me considèrerait « faible » comme dirait Wufei et me trouverait inapte à continuer le combat.  
  
Au cours d'une mission que j'effectuais avec Quatre, mon cœur s'est subitement arrêté durant quelques instants. Ce jour là, j'avais eu peu de sommeil et beaucoup de difficultés à m'endormir, en plus, Heero ne m'avait pas ménagé, il m'avait fait lever aux aurores sous prétexte que je devais régler les derniers détails de la mission, me gâchant ainsi quelques précieuses heures de sommeil.  
  
Résultat, j'étais hyper stressé et sur le qui vive ayant peur de m'endormir, à cela on pouvait ajouter que les troupes de surveillance avaient été renforcé, et qu'avant qu'on ne soit sorti de la base, l'alarme avait été déclenché, pour conclure, je n'en pouvait plus, exténué, au bord des larmes, stressé, mal dans ma peau, autant de symptôme qui avait fait que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors qu'on tentait d'échapper à Oz.  
  
Quatre avait réussi heureusement à refaire parti mon cœur à l'aide d'un massage cardiaque, et avait par je ne sais quel miracle, réussi à faire sauter la base et nous ramener en un seul morceau à la planque. Quand j'ai repris connaissance dans celle-ci, ils étaient tous autour de moi, visiblement inquiet.  
  
Pour Quatre, je pouvais comprendre son inquiétude, lui et moi on est comme les deux doigts de la main, mais je crois que pour les autres, sous le coup, je ne devais pas être totalement conscient et avait rêvé l'étincelle d'inquiétude que j'avais cru voir apparaître dans leurs yeux. Papa me laissa ensuite me reposer, et sortit de ma chambre, je me sentais tout à coup très fatigué, il m'avait dit d'essayer de ne pas trop réfléchir, de rester calme, de m'allonger et de me reposer. Il prenait vraiment soin de moi, il s'inquiétait toujours de mon bien être, même si parfois ce n'était pas très visible. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, sans lui je serai encore à la rue.  
  
Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermer les yeux, je me sens épuisé mentalement, exténué, j'ai mal partout. J'ai trop chaud, c'est comme si mon corps s'enflammait. Le temps passe et la douleur augmente, la fatigue s'accrue, c'est une torture, j'ai l'impression que je vais hurler si ça continue.  
  
Puis tout à coup, je sens une brise fraîche, j'ouvre les yeux et croise deux mers cobalt qui me semble inquiète et triste à la fois. Je le vois, il est devant moi, celui que j'aime et que je déteste à la fois, je l'aime pourtant à un point que personne ne peut imaginer, même Dieu lui même n'a jamais ressentit pareil chose.  
  
Heero me regarde tendrement mais toujours avec cette lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux, moi je dois avoir l'air d'un enfant apeuré et c'est le cas, j'ai peur, peur qu'il me brise à nouveau, peur qu'il me frappe encore. Cette brise fraîche me procure un semblant de fraîcheur, elle me fait du bien et je me rends compte que l'homme de mes rêves frotte doucement un linge humide et froid sur mon visage.  
  
Mon père est là, lui aussi, je vois aussi Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, caché dans les bras d'un homme que je ne reconnais pas encore, si j'arrive à percevoir mes compagnons c'est parce que je connais leur silhouette par cœur, mais à cet instant, je ne peux reconnaître celui contre qui, Wufei se cache nerveusement.  
  
J'en viens à penser que notre petit japonais et notre chinois si fier ont l'air d'enfants apeurés eux aussi, comme si nous avions peur des réactions de l'un et de l'autre.  
  
Je sens quelque chose sur moi, on dirait des gouttes de pluie, mais ça ne peut être ça car nous sommes sous un toit ! ! Mais cette eau coule irrégulièrement et ne semble vouloir s'éteindre, ça ressemble à .........des larmes.........des larmes ! !  
  
Je passe un doigt sous mes yeux, il n'y a rien....ce n'est pas moi.....mais alors ça ne peut être que....Heero... Je lève la tête et le regarde, son visage baissé, masquant son regard, ses épaules qui tremblent à chaque seconde, et ces perles salées maculant ses joues, et marquant son beau visage de tristesse, blafardant son joli sourire.  
  
Je lève mes mains dans sa direction, et je le vois baissé encore plus la tête comme s'il allait recevoir une punition, je l'entend murmurait faiblement :  
  
- Vas y frappe moi....c'est tout ce que je mérite.....  
  
Mais mon but est tout autre, à l'aide des mes pouces, j'essuie ses larmes qui coulent sur sa peau laiteuse et qui m'empêche d'admirer la beauté de cet être, celui que je chéris et que je peux regarder durant des heures sans me lasser.  
  
Je me rendais compte à présent que l'on souffrait autant tous les deux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant aujourd'hui, je le croyais froid, impassible, sans émotions, indifférent, un garçon au cœur de pierre et de glace incassable, je venais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui.  
  
Il se montrait tel qu'il est à présent, c'est à dire, fragile, comme chacun de nous, et que même après un entraînement des plus rudes, ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir encore, car il est humain. Cette nouvelle facette de lui me rendait heureux et à la fois triste, car j'étais content qu'il ose enfin montrer ses sentiments mais le voir pleurer me faisait affreusement mal.  
  
Même si ces paroles m'avaient blessés au plus profond de moi-même, le voir pleurer à son tour, me brisait le coeur, je ne pouvais le haïr de m'être fait insulter, je n'avais pas le cœur à le laisser dans cet état de désolation alors que je l'aime du plus profond de mon corps.  
  
J'aurai pu le haïr, si ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, lui aurai été complètement égal, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en trouvait lui aussi blessé de ce qu'il avait fait, de sa réaction, il regrettait son geste, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.  
  
Je l'aime, je l'aime encore, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, et je ne désire qu'une chose son bonheur, j'essayai de le rassurer :  
  
- Heero....je ne te frapperai pas....j'en suis incapable.....  
  
- Pourtant tu devrais........je t'ai blessé.......fait souffrir comme jamais......  
  
- Oui.......mais j'ai des raisons de pensée à présent.......maintenant que tu es dans mes bras et que tu pleures à chaudes larmes....que tu regrettes tes paroles.....  
  
- C'est le cas....je m'en veux.....je ne mérite pas ton amitié....  
  
- Non tu as gagné plus......et ce depuis longtemps.......  
  
- Je ne peux pas gagner quelque chose ...je ne peux rien t'offrir qui te permettrai de retrouver à nouveau le sourire.......  
  
Je crois que c'est le moment, me dis-je, j'ai déjà beaucoup souffert mais je veux à tout prix savoir si mes sentiments sont réciproques. Avec un doigt, je levai son menton doucement et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
En sentant Heero ne pas répondre, j'eu la nette impression qu'il ne comprenait pas mon geste, et qu'il ne savait donc pas comment réagir. Je me mis à caresser ses lèvres avec les miennes, je gardai les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce moment si privilégiés qui ne se représenterai peut être jamais.  
  
Tandis que j'effectuai de doux cercles sur les lèvres d'Heero, sans pour autant en proférer l'entrée, je sentis les siennes se mettrent à bouger également, timidement elles dansèrent avec les miennes, demandantes.  
  
Quand je le sentis répondre avec un peu plus d'assurance, je fis glisser furtivement ma langue sur les lèvres d'Heero, lui laissant simplement un aperçu de notre prochaine fois s'il y a. Je me reculai pour quitter ce fruit défendu et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Heero, fermés avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sourire idiot sur le visage.  
  
Chic alors je lui ai choppé son premier baiser, pensais-je fièrement. Il ne se semblait pas se rendre compte que je ne l'embrassai plus, apparemment.  
  
Il remua ses lèvres dans le vide et poussa un gémissement de frustration, tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei qui avait assisté à ce petit prélude amoureux, se retenait avec peine de ne pas éclater de rire, je n'en étais pas loin d'ailleurs, d'exploser de rire et de hurler « Kawai ! ! » mais dans l'état de timidité dans lequel Heero était aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas le gêner de trop, ni qu'il se referme sur lui même.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, étant dans mes bras, il ne trouva pas mieux que de se réfugier dans mon giron en rougissant, ma main se mis naturellement à lui caresser les cheveux. J'aime bien le voir comme ça, rouge de confusion, niché contre moi comme un enfant qui réclame un câlin. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurai, pour le taquiner un tout petit peu :  
  
- Eh ben alors, t'es gêné ? lui demandais-je souriant de toutes mes dents.  
  
- Je.....je......, le pauvre, il n'arrive même plus à se défendre.  
  
- Prise en flagrant délit d'expression de ses sentiments ? Rajoutai-je.  
  
Il se bouina contre moi en gémissant « arrête ! ! ! ». C'est à ce moment que relevant mon regard vers mes autres compagnons, j'aperçus Wufei, qui était sur le point de quitter la pièce.  
  
- Wufei.......attend s'il te plaît......  
  
- ...............................  
  
- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?  
  
- Vous êtes heureux, ça me suffit... . - Que veux tu dire ?  
  
- Je m'excuse pour les paroles blessantes que je t'ai lancé l'autre jour, s'excusa-il, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, à présent je pars, rajouta-il.  
  
C'est alors que je vis, Zechs Merquise, l'attraper par la taille pour le retenir. Attendez ! ! Zechs Merquise ! ! Colonel de l'Armée de Oz et notre pire ennemi ! ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ? !  
  
- Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi maintenant ? Lâchais-je amèrement.  
  
- Ex- ennemi, je vous prie, rectifia Merquise.  
  
- Précisez votre pensée, monsieur le subordonné de Treize.  
  
Le grand blond sembla blessé dans son honneur, à cette appellation, bingo, monsieur ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer son infériorité.  
  
- J'ai quitté Oz et Romfeller, cela vous convient-il comme réponse ? me demanda-t-il assez sèchement.  
  
- Pas totalement, pour quelles raisons ?  
  
- Par amour....murmura une voix que je reconnut comme celle de Wufei, caché à présent contre le torse de Zechs.  
  
- Wufei....  
  
- Il l'a fait pour moi, s'il te plaît ne le hais pas, je l'aime....  
  
Je comprenais à présent le changement de notre chinois pendant ces dernières semaines, et je voyais aussi l'attachement profond que celui-ci portait à Merquise. Il est comme moi à présent, il est devenu vulnérable... Et quand on est vulnérable, il est si simple de nous briser....  
  
Vulnérable, oui, on peut être vulnérable, tout comme l'on peut devenir fort, ça dépend si l'amour est réciproque et s'il dure longtemps. Dans le cas de Wufei, je crois que sa vulnérabilité vient de nous, il a peur que nous jugions son amant.  
  
Moi, c'est plus compliqué, j'étais vulnérable parce que je ne connaissais pas les sentiments de Heero envers moi, et j'avais peur du rejet, et maintenant encore je ne suis pas plus avancé, il m'a embrassé c'est un fait, mais est ce qu'il sait ce que signifie l'amour ? Être amoureux ? Entendre son cœur battre fort, à le faire exploser ?  
  
Mais maintenant j'ai un très grand espoir d'avoir un réponse positive, ces sentiments remontent à la surface, il n'y a plus qu'une fine couche de glace à briser, et je compte bien arriver la faire fondre.  
  
- Je ne peux t'en vouloir d'être amoureux Wufei....je connais moi même ce sentiment..., répondis-je en regardant Heero tendrement , et je sais ce que c'est que de vouloir être aimé, ajoutais-je.  
  
- Duo, il faut que je te dise quelque chose qui me tient à ça- il sous le regard encourageant de son petit ami.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.....je te le promet...tu es le....petit frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, avoua-t-il difficilement.  
  
- ......ça me touche....beaucoup....répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux, après avoir essayé de calmer vainement les battements de mon cœur, sous le coup de cette déclaration, qui avait coûté un énorme courage et une grande maîtrise de soi à Wufei.  
  
Je quittai un moment Heero pour échanger un câlin fraternel avec mon grand frère adoptif. Je le sentis s'abandonner dans mes bras, puis éclater en sanglots, je lui caresse le dos pour le calmer, en de grands cercles.  
  
- C'est fini....Wufei....calme toi, le rassurai-je.  
  
Je sentis l'étreinte se relâcher, pendant qu'il se redressait et essuyai rageusement ses larmes en se traitant de « faible », je souris à cette réaction qui lui ressemble tant.  
  
- Non Wufei, pleurer c'est n'est pas être faible mais être humain.  
  
Je me séparai de lui pour retourner auprès de Heero, qui se blottit la seconde d'après dans mes bras, quémandant un câlin que je m'empressai de lui fournir.  
  
- Les garçons.....il va falloir laisser Duo se reposer, annonça Papa.  
  
A ces mots, je sentis mon homme se tendre dans mes bras, dans l'état où il est actuellement, apeuré et perdu, le laisser seul n'est peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire.  
  
- Heero....il faut que Duo se repose, G a raison, affirma Quatre.  
  
- ...je veux pas partir...répondit celui-ci d'une voix tremblotante.  
  
Je déposai un tendre baiser sur son front et l'obliger à se redresser un peu.  
  
- Pour pouvoir rester pleinement à tes côtés, il faut d'abord que je guérisse Heero, lui dis-je calmement.  
  
- Mais....je veux rester avec toi.... sanglota-il doucement.  
  
Heero avait peur à présent, peur que j'abandonne, il se sent perdu et nulle doute qu'il est sur le point d'éclater en larmes.  
  
- Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment, demandais-je aux autres.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut à l'extérieur de la pièce, je regardai Heero droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Lui demandais-je doucement.  
  
- Je....je suis perdu.....  
  
- A quel niveau ?  
  
- Nous...  
  
- Je t'ai troublé en t'embrassant ?  
  
- Oui......beaucoup....  
  
- Heero....faut pas trop y penser alors laisse le temps faire, lui répondis- je en lui caressant la joue.  
  
- J'y arrive pas......est ce qu'on ressent toujours ça en s'embrassant ? Qu'est ce que ça implique pour nous ? Sommes nous amis ou plus ? .....tant de question auxquels je n'ai pas les réponses....  
  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler un peu en le voyant dans cet état.  
  
- Tu vois......même toi tu te moque de moi....fit-il en baissant la tête, rouge de confusion.  
  
- Heero ça me fait sourire ta réaction, affirmais-je en souriant.  
  
- Ca j'ai vu....  
  
- Tu es en train de te découvrir mais tu veux aller trop vite.  
  
- Je sais.....éclaire moi s'il te plait....  
  
- Heero, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti lorsque je t'ai embrassé, lorsque j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes ?  
  
- De la chaleur.....quelque chose d'agréable......j'aurai voulu que ça continu....  
  
- Tu t'es déjà regardé nu dans une glace ?  
  
Heero rougit a ma question.  
  
- Nan...  
  
- Il faut que tu apprennes à connaître ton corps pour pouvoir l'apprivoiser.  
  
Il se réfugia tel un enfant dans mon giron, je peux le sentir très angoissé, la respiration rapide. Il a peur c'est normal, il éprouve pour la première ce qu'on lui a interdit toute sa vie et à présent il est vulnérable.  
  
Il réclame mon aide parce qu'il ne sait pas où il en est, il a tout à apprendre, à commencer par la vie mais pas telle que J lui a appris. Ce mec je vous jure, y a pas que le bras qu'on lui a pris, c'est le cerveau tout entier !!!  
  
Soudain, je sens l'étreinte de Heero se relâcher, je me penche vers lui et voit avec bonheur qu'il s'est endormi, un peu de sommeil ne lui fera pas de mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres qui étaient restés à l'extérieur, reviennent dans la pièce. Ils sourirent en voyant Heero, endormi, tendrement contre moi.  
  
Je ne prenais même pas la peine de rougir, cette situation me paraissait tellement naturelle, comme si je l'avais imaginé en rive des centaines et des centaines de fois.  
  
- Vous allez l'emmener ? Demandais-je.  
  
Je confirme qu'il faut que tu te reposes, donc oui ils vont l'emmener, affirma G.  
  
Très bien.  
  
Trowa s'approcha de moi et de l'ange, qui avait rejoint le pays des rêves, le souleva lentement et fit attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Celui-ci ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il avait changé de bras. Quatre s'approcha de moi et me pris affectueusement dans ses bras :  
  
- On a tous hâte que tu reviennes parmi nous.  
  
- Moi aussi, prend soin de lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne s'il te plait.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de lui, me répondit Quatre en me souriant.  
  
Avec lenteur, je détachai de mon cou, le bien le plus précieux que je possédai : ma croix. Cette croix que personne à part moi ne peut toucher, cette croix que, quiconque voulait se l'approprier, était tué sur le champ car il aurait joué avec le feu et par la même occasion avec la mort.  
  
Je la déposai dans la main de Quatre.  
  
- Quand il se réveillera, donne lui ceci pour qu'il sache que je suis toujours là.  
  
- Je le ferai, sois en sûr.  
  
Je prenais une dernière fois, mon meilleur ami dans mes bras, et je sentis une petite piqûre au niveau du bras, je levai les yeux pour regarder l'auteur de cette infâme douleur. Papa était en train d'injecter je ne sais quelle substance dans mon corps.  
  
Quatre me serrait bien fort dans ses bras, pour que je ne bouge, mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir d'eau.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je avec tristesse.  
  
- Pardon Duo....mais on avait peur que tu t'inquiètes pour Heero alors on a voulu te simplifier les choses....  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il m'a injecté ?  
  
- Un somnifère.  
  
Je prenais leur acte pour un manque de confiance évident, je me sentais à présent, mal dans ma tête, mal dans ma peau. Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer.  
  
- Je t'en prie Duo, calme toi...me supplia Quatre en me caressant le dos en de grands cercles.  
  
- Je peux pas.....trahison....pas confiance.....  
  
- On t'a pas trahi poussin, répondit G, on veut que tu souffres le moins possible, que tu te rétablisse au plus vite, on l'a fait derrière ton dos, c'est un fait mais aurais tu accepté cette injection si je te l'avais demandé ?  
  
Avec le bon sens qui me restait car je sentais déjà les effets du somnifères et une vive fatigue arrivait ainsi que celle de fermer les yeux.  
  
Je le savais au fond de moi pourquoi ils l'avaient fait, j'ai toujours détesté les piqûres, aussi loin que je m'en souviens, la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu m'en faire une, ça avait dégénéré.  
  
A suivre......  
  
Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, eh bien un seul moyen.........REVIEW !!!!!  
  
PS : Sans dec vous pensiez que j'étais morte ?!! C'est mal me connaître !!!! 


End file.
